creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob's pregnancy
One beautiful day, Spongebob woke up. But there was not something as ussual - Spongebob's belly was bigger. Spongebob looked at it, mumbling "I guess that I ate too much yesterday...". He got up, and when he did, he could see something resembling a leg inside his stomach. He did not care. He came to his closet, and after long deciding what pants to wear (even thought all were same), he put some of them on. But as he could see, his belly was hanging out. He sighted, and did go to a clothes shop. He found the pants of his current size, and was going to the saleswoman. When he got here, the saleswoman stared at his belly, and sayd "Looks like you're going to have a baby! Have you decide the names yet?"... "Wait, what?" Spongebob replyed. "I do not have any babyes!" She sighted and shook her head, and Spongebob walked away. He could not and could not stop thinking about that. What if he was really pregnant? When he was home, he put the pants on. He was still thinking about that what the saleswoman sayd. After long deciding, he bought some pregnancy tests, and when he came again into his rotten pinneaple, he used them and stared at them like when he saw that his mother was a hooker. But this time, he was surprised. The pregnancy tests were positive. He was about freaking out, but then he thought about him raising his own sponges, and that calmed him down. He wanted to tell Patrick. So he ran out off his house, and came to Patrick's house. He knocked on Patrick's house loudly, and when Patrick came out, he sayd "Hi Spongebob! What do you want?" and Spongebob did smile somewhat pervy and sayd "Oh, Patrick," then he smiled ever more " I just wanted to tell you... I am pregnant." Patrick stared at Spongebob and he fell somewhat weird, Then, he asked "Oh cool, Spongebob... Have you decided the names yet?" Spongebob replyed "Well, if it will be a girl, I wil name her Spongeboob, and if it will be a boy, i will name him... Uhm... Spongedick." Patrick looked at him and sayd "But wasn't Spongeboob the name of your sister?"... "Oh... Well... I forgot, well, I think that if it will be a girl I will name her Spongepussy." sayd spongebob, pensive. Patrick smiled "those are nice names, Spongebob! But, who is the father?" Spongebob's pervy smile was replaced by a frown. He did not know, who was the father, and he was thinking of it some time. It could be anyone, because he remembered that 9 months earlyer he was at a big party. He partied and drinked too hard, and got drunk. He did not remember any more details, making him feel unsure. After this, he replyed to Patrick "Oh... I don't know... It could be anyone..." and, then he walked away, sad, with his nose hanging down to his enlangered belly. The day after, he woke up because Gary was on him. Spongebob had Gary's snail penis in his mouth. Spongebob was very surprised, and shook Gary off him. What if the one who was father of his kids was Gary? But when he woke up the day earlyer, he could see a leg in his belly. It could be a mutated snail with legs, thought. Spongebob spit out gary's potion of love and was very angry at him. "Meow?" Gary sayd, as Spongebob threw him out off the window, directly on the road. Gary was a snail, so he was very slow. When he saw that a boat was in direction to him, he let out a freaked out "Meow!" only to be ran over. There was blood spitting everywhere. Gary's shell or whatever it is was broken in half. His guts were laying accross the whole road, and the blood and guts reached out to Squidward's house. Squidward, being interrupted from his sleep, looked out off the window and yelled "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!", not even noticing what happened. Suddently, Spongebob got some weird feeling. He felt like he was about to give birth. He did not care to go to hospital, so he just layed on his bed, and did do things he saw in television, aka breathing and other stuff. Then, all of sudden, he let out and ear-piercing, smelly fart. He sayd "well... I guess that's it..." The fart got out of the window, and was directed to Krusty Krab's with the winds of the sea. The smell killed all of the people who were currently in it. Spongebob got up, and then he suddently got the feeling again, but this time, it was real. He changed his mind, and he ran to Patrick's house. He knocked, and Patrick walked out, smoking seaweed. Patrick slowly sayd "Hi Spongebob, want some seaweed?" "No!" Spongebob shouted. " I am about to give birth!" Patrick stared at Spongebob. He got him into his hands, and ran to hospital. Spongebob cryed. When they got to the hospital, he got layed on theyr bed and a doctor was saying "Breath... and push... Breath... Push..." this pervy thing remained for a minute, and the doctor was working on the hospital only to see patient's vagina or penis. He stared directly between Spongebob's legs. He was about to lick the misteryous thing Spongebob had between legs, but then a baby got fired out of spongebob's thing between legs, like a bullet from a gun, so the baby got to the doctor's mouth that was ready to lick Spongebob's genetalia, making the doctor choke. He could not breath. The doctor died. Spongebob, surprised, looked at the doctor. He was too shy to call anyone, because he killed someone. In the room were only the doctor and Spongebob, and the room was locked. Spongebob did not know what to do. He stole the doctor's money, and picked up a scalpel. He cut a hole in the doctors body, throught the neck to stomach. Spongebob was all red half because of the blood and half because he blushed, because he masturbated when he was looking at the doctor's penis. He cut off the doctor's penis, not forgetting his balls and put them in his pocket, so he could masturbate later. And now he was finnaly going to get out the baby off the doctor. He cut off his throat, and slowly continued down. In his stomach, he finnaly saw the baby. But what he saw was unbelievable. It was a green sponge with a long nose, yellow eyes and tentacles. Between legs it had both male and famale genetalia. They were connected to each other, so the baby was making babyes. All the time. It also had a big belly, which maked it pregnant. The belly was transparent because the babyes skin was not fully evolved, inside the belly was an embryo. It was pregnant too. and this continued in an infinite infinity. Spongebob, terrified, picked up the scalpel and put it straightly in his yellow heart, commiting suicide. By TheLaserVulture Category:SpongeBob